La Testigo
by talassan
Summary: Oneshot. Esta es mi visión del inicio de la S7 ¡! Obviamente Marlowe nunca hará algo así pero uno siempre puede soñar no? Perdón, los resúmenes no son lo mío pero denle una oportunidad ¡! Enjoy it !


**Este es un sueño que tuve dos noches después de ver For Better or Worse. Lo he dejado casi tal cual lo soñé con un solo cambio: la introducción del personaje de la testigo, inspirado en una de mis divagaciones locochonas con Madoka Ayu a quien dedico esta historia ¡! Obviamente no está a la altura de las suyas pero espero que le guste y también a ustedes ¡!**

**PD: también voy a publicar una auto traducción al francés precisamente para que Madoka pueda entenderlo y quiero agradecer la ayuda de DrWeaver e IlianaKate y sobre todo el gran trabajo de corrección de Farandoles!**

**Espero que os guste y no se si lo sepan pero me encantan las reviews así que no duden en dejar una ¡!**

**Ahora os dejo con la lectura ¡!**

* * *

A través de las lagrimas que inundan mis ojos, veo las llamas consumir su coche.

No es posible, él no puede estar muerto. No puede dejarme sola, abandonada. No puede irse así, no en este momento. No puede dejarme ahora que me había sacado del hoyo negro en el que me creía perdida para siempre. No después de haberme devuelto la sonrisa, las ganas de vivir, la fuerza para luchar por ser feliz. No ahora que ha logrado colarse en el fondo de mi corazón hasta convertirse en la única razón para levantarme cada día, para respirar, para vivir, pienso mientras las lágrimas escapan a raudales de mis ojos.

–¡Él es todo lo que tengo!¡Por favor no me lo quiten! ¡Os lo suplico, él no! – grito con la voz rota por el sufrimiento y la angustia que se apoderan de mi.

No se en qué momento me he arrodillado y he comenzado a mecerme. Abrazada a mis rodillas, con la barbilla entre ellas y los ojos fijos en el armazón del coche, trato de convencerme de que todo esto no es más que un mal sueño del que me voy a despertar entre sus brazos, rodeada por su aroma, sintiendo la piel suave de su torso contra mi rostro y su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

–Shh, tranquila, todo va a estar bien– me susurran al oído.

Rápidamente me giro para ver quien me habla, con una leve esperanza que nace dentro de mi. Pero desaparece tan pronto como apareció, solo es Espo que, ahora, trata de hacer que me levante. Me comenta algo sobre una casa, menciona al Lanie y dice que eso me ayudará, pero no se de qué habla, no puedo oír todo lo que dice, la imagen del coche ardiendo y el crepitar de las llamas, ahora detrás de mi, no me dejan concentrarme en nada más.

No contesto nada, solo lo miro sin verlo realmente, perdida en mis pensamientos, recordando sus ojos, su voz, sus payasadas, sus palabras de amor … Me abrazo a Javi y rompo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Solo de pensar que no lo volveré a ver, ni a oír, que nunca más lo sentiré cerca de mi, ni podré hundir mi rostro en su cuello, solo de imaginar lo que será mi vida sin él, mi respiración se vuelve lenta y dolorosa, los pulmones me arden, siento un peso en el pecho que me oprime el corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo seguir viviendo. No puedo sobrevivir sin él. No quiero. Solo quiero estar con él. Quiero que me lleven con él. Solo lo quiero à el, solo a él, conmigo. Solo necesito eso, él y yo juntos, uno con el otro.

–¡Rick!– me oigo gritar una y otra vez en los brazos de Esposito que trata de calmarme.

–¡Rick!– repito mientras sollozo y abro los ojos. No se qué ha pasado pero ahora estoy en una cama, en nuestra cama de los Hamptons. Esperanzada, volteo a ver si él está a mi lado, pero solo veo a una preocupada Lanie que agarra mi mano.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Rick? – le pregunto. Lanie solo niega con la cabeza y me mira con tristeza.

No ha sido una pesadilla. Él ya no está. Se ha ido y me ha dejado sola, sola y abandonada para siempre. Ese "siempre" que íbamos a compartir, ahora va a perseguirme, a torturarme cada segundo, porque él no estará nunca más aquí, conmigo.

* * *

¡Javi tenemos que llevarla al hospital! – escucho a Lanie decir del otro lado de la puerta. – Hace días que no se mueve, no come, no reacciona a nada de lo que le digo. Acaba de tener un ataque de pánico al despertarse sola en la cama. ¡Me ha costado mucho tranquilizarla! Por un momento, pensé que no volvería a respirar por si misma. Si al principio estaba preocupada porque solo lloraba y destrozaba todo lo que tenía cerca entre gritos de rabia, frustración y desesperanza, ahora estoy convencida de que tenemos que hacer algo. No puede con esto. No otra vez. No esta vez. No sin él.

Si. Aquí te espero. ¡No tardes!

La oigo entrar pero no la miro. Estoy demasiado cansada para girar la cabeza así que sigo observando el techo.

–Kate, cariño, ayúdame a vestirte, vamos a ir al hospital. Necesitas suero, estás deshidratada. Allá te van a ayudar a sentirte mejor. ¡Vamos, cielo! – me dice mi mejor amiga pero yo no me muevo, no quiero ir al hospital, no me importa estar deshidratada, ni dejar de respirar. Yo solo quiero que todo esto se acabe, no sufrir más. Quisiera estar con Rick, solo él puede ayudarme, solo él puede regresarle la luz a mi vida, él y sus ojos del color del cielo que me miran con devoción.

Un débil "Rick" sale de mis labios sin permiso mientras las lágrimas, que creía agotadas, se deslizan por mi rostro.

–Vas a estar bien, Kate. Vamos a estar bien. Todos juntos vamos a superar esto, no estas sola cariño– trata de convencerme Lanie o, tal vez, de convencerse a si misma.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos mientras ella me cambia de ropa. Un rato después, llega Espo y me lleva en brazos hasta su coche.

En el hospital todo es igual, solo que aquí duermo más y, cuando me despierto buscándolo, mi cerebro funciona con lentitud hasta que me vuelvo a dormir para soñar con él.

* * *

–Doctora Parish, tengo que informarle que su amiga está embarazada. No lo notamos cuando llegó. Debido a las pocas semanas de gestación, el resultado no se reflejó en los análisis. Necesitamos que se alimente, solo el suero no es suficiente para el correcto crecimiento del feto. Tiene que hablar con ella, conseguir que coma. Usted es la única que puede hacerla reaccionar. A usted la mira y, a veces, hasta parece que la escucha. Nuestros psicólogos ni siquiera han conseguido que abra los ojos– escucho al doctor decirle a Lanie en el pasillo. Pero no se que quiere decir. Desde que estoy en el hospital, rara vez logro comprender las palabras que escucho, es como si mi cerebro no procesara la información que recibe.

Enseguida o, tal vez, un rato después, Lanie entra en la habitación con Espo. Ambos me miran, se miran y asienten. No se por qué hacen eso pero no me gusta, es como si supieran algo que yo ignoro.

–Hola Kate, he vuelto– me dice mi amiga y los dos se dirigen al sofá a los pies de mi cama. La miro y me sostiene la mirada mientras se sienta. Empiezan a hablar animadamente. Eso me molesta. Prefiero el silencio par poder pensar. Creí que Lanie había entendido eso.

Decido ignorarlos, ocultar sus voces. Pero, de repente, algo me hace prestar atención a su conversación. Castle, Espo ha mencionado a Castle. Normalmente evitan hablar de él en mi presencia. Decido concentrarme en sus palabras. Necesito comprender lo que dicen, pero no soy capaz de asimilarlo todo. Ellos hablan muy rápido y mi cerebro va demasiado lento.

–Si, por fin tenemos una pista … después de casi un mes, prácticamente habíamos perdido la esperanza… Si, la creyó muerta y casi lo estuvo … en un 4x4 negro si, ya la estamos buscando– le decía Javi a Lanie.

–Entonces, ¿crees que puedan lograrlo? ¡600 son muchas cámaras por revisar! Puede estar en cualquiera … al menos es una esperanza … ¡si Kate supiera que tal vez Castle está vivo!– le contestaba ella.

Espera, ¿ha dicho vivo? ¿existe la posibilidad de que esté vivo? Me incorporo y ambos me miran y sonríen.

–Ha funcionado– dice Lanie.

–¿Cómo que Rick está vivo? – pregunto tratando de levantarme –Quiero … tengo que …– trato de decir.

– Nada señorita– me dice Lanie obligándome a acostarme de nuevo– usted está muy débil y no puede ir a ningún lado. Si quieres buscar a Rick con los chicos, vas a tener que comer para recuperar fuerzas– continua.

De repente, toda la niebla de mi cerebro ha desaparecido y en el centro de mi pecho hay un puntito donde ha vuelto el calor que se fue cuando lo creí muerto. Miro hacia los lados y veo una bandeja. Lanie me la acerca y me lo como todo con avidez. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre, demasiado perdida en mi pena. Es como si yo también hubiera estado muerta y acabara de regresar a la vida.

–¿Ya puedo ir? – pregunto esperanzada. Los dos se ríen y me permiten tratar de levantarme. En cuanto me pongo en pie, mis piernas flaquean y caigo en los brazos de Javi que por lo visto estaba esperando que eso pasara.

–Parece que no, vas a tener que comer así de bien unos cuantos días para estar lista– me dice este mientras ambos sonríen.

No entiendo qué hace aquí burlándose de mi en vez de estar buscando a Rick y se lo hago saber.

–Pues entonces, tú deja de reírte a mi costa y ve a buscarlo– le digo mientras le echo una mirada asesina de la que Lanie no se escapa.

–¡Ups! Parece que su mal genio también está de vuelta– le dice a Lanie antes de irse.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas y sigo en el hospital. No me dejan salir y me vigilan las 24 horas para que no me escape. ¡Esto es un suplicio, ya me siento bien, necesito ir a buscar a Rick! ¿Por qué no lo pueden entender? ¿Es que no ven que para mi estar a salvo no tiene ningún sentido sin él? ¿No se dieron cuenta de que no puedo volver a perderlo ahora que tengo la esperanza de que este vivo? ¿No saben que si no conseguimos encontrarlo con vida, nunca lo voy a superar?

Lanie me ha contado que secuestraron a Rick en un 4x4 negro antes de dejar su coche ardiendo en la cuneta. En su Mercedes no había restos humanos pero yo no me enteré de eso en su momento porque estaba perdida en mi pena. Al parecer una mujer fue testigo del secuestro y le dispararon dándola por muerta. Un vecino la encontró y la llevó al hospital antes de que la policía llegara, por eso no se supo nada de ella hasta un mes después cuando despertó del coma y fue a la policía a contarlo todo. A partir de la información que les proporcionó, lo chicos localizaron el 4x4 en los videos de vigilancia de la carretera pero el dueño de esta, la había reportado robada hacía unos meses. Por lo que tuvieron que revisar todos los videos para seguir el recorrido exacto del 4x4. Cuando encontraron el lugar al que se había dirigido, todo estaba vacío, habían cambiado de lugar.

Ahora hace tres días que interrogan a vecinos del lugar y posibles testigos para poder seguirles la pista. Esos tipos son meticulosos, todo el lugar estaba limpio, ninguna pista, ninguna huella. Solo una gotita de la sangre de Rick en la bisagra inferior de la puerta del baño. Eso era un mensaje, yo había dejado uno parecido meses atrás durante mi misión encubierta para lo chicos de narcóticos. Y ese mensaje significa que Rick esta vivo pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más lo estará, tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible. ¡Si solo me dejaran salir de aquí! ¡Yo podría encontrarlo, dejaría mi vida en ello si fuera necesario pero lo encontraría! Lo había intentado todo para convencerlos pero nada había funcionado, Lanie insistía en que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a Rick era cuidarme y estar bien para cuando lo encontraran.

Pero esta noche tengo un plan: el vigilante de la puerta entra a comprobar que sigo aquí cada 20 minutos. He conseguido arrancarle una pata a la cama y, la próxima vez que se asome, lo estaré esperando junto a la puerta. Ya solo faltan 5 minutos para eso y ya estoy lista, vestida y con mi arma de ocasión preparada.

De repente, oigo un gran revuelo en el pasillo. Por lo que puedo entender, hay una emergencia, ha llegado un caso urgente. Eso hace que, a la hora habitual, el vigilante no aparezca en la habitación. Se ha quedado en la puerta viendo a los doctores y enfermeras correr de acá para allá. Se me está acabando la paciencia, pero me obligo a permanecer tranquila y esperar, de un momento al otro entrará y podré poner en marcha mi plan.

15 minutos después, percibo un movimientos a mi derecha, el pomo de la puerta se mueve lentamente.

Me preparo para el golpe. La puerta empieza a abrirse. Me acerco un poco más, nerviosa. Una cabeza aparece por la puerta y la golpeo. Un cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo. Pero cuando me acerco más para arrastrarlo adentro de la habitación …

–¡Oh Dios mío, Lanie ! – exclamo horrorizada– ¡Un médico, por favor, necesito un médico! – grito saliendo al pasillo cuando veo la sangre resbalar por el cabello de mi amiga.

Un momento más tarde, el doctor se ocupa de su herida. No es tan grave como parecía. Le ha puesto unos puntos y le ha hecho un escáner para descartar heridas internas. Por el momento, sigue inconsciente y van a dejarla en observación 24 horas para ver como evoluciona.

Viendo el desastre que he causado, he decidido posponer mi huida. Después de lo sucedido será mucho más difícil pero lo conseguiré. Tengo que salvar a Rick. Él me necesita, y yo lo necesito a él. No sobrevivirá si no lo encuentro y yo moriré si no lo tengo conmigo. Tengo que conseguir como sea traerlo a casa sano y salvo.

Me quedo con Lanie. 2 horas después finalmente empieza a despertarse. Sin prestarle atención a su aturdimiento, me abalanzo sobre ella y empiezo a disculparme de mil y una formas. Después del primer momento de desconcierto, ella trata de decirme algo pero yo no la dejo. Sigo disculpándome durante al menos 5 minutos hasta que ella grita para callarme:

–¡Es Castle !

Yo sigo disculpándome un poco más y, de repente, mi cerebro capta el significado de sus palabras.

–¿Qué? –le pregunto–¿Qué pasa con Castle? ¿Hay una pista nueva? ¿Saben dónde está? ¿Van a ir a rescatarlo ? ¡Necesito ir con ellos !¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – continuo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta.

–¡Kate! – grita Lanie cuando ya tengo la mano en el picaporte. Me volteo para mirarla y elle me dice :

–Está aquí, lo están operando. Lo han estado torturando todo este tiempo. Su estado es bastante grave pero los doctores dicen que si soporta la operación hay esperanzas de que sobreviva. Ha perdido mucha sangre pero los chicos ya están buscando donadores para hacerle una transfusión.

–Yo– digo –yo puedo donarle sangre, soy compatible y ya estoy aquí, no hay que perder tiempo en hacer venir a nadie más. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde tengo que ir? ¿Con quién hay que hablar? – continuo atropelladamente.

–No puedes, Kate– responde solamente ella.

–Claro que puedo, ya estoy bien, hace dos semanas que como muchísimo, más que nunca en mi vida y los doctores dijeron que ya estoy en perfectas condiciones– la contradigo sin entender de que me habla.

–¡No, no puedes, Kate! Quédate aquí conmigo. En cuanto sepan algo nuevo vendrán a decirnos, mientras …

–¡No! – la corto–¡No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras el amor de mi vida me necesita! Tengo que ayudarlo Lanie, él no se puede morir. No ahora que lo hemos encontrado– grito entre sollozos que no puedo evitar debido a la mezcla de enojo, frustración y miedo que invaden todo mi ser. –¿Es que no ves que no puedo vivir sin él? ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido si él no forma parte de ella! – termino, evitando por poco derrumbarme, sacudida por los espasmos del llanto.

Dicho esto me dirijo hacia la puerta, el vigilante me detiene. Intento salir pero me sujeta. Me debato pero no logro soltarme de su agarre. Le grito, lo muerdo en el brazo, lo pateo pero no sirve de nada. Entra conmigo a la habitación, me deja ahí, sale y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Lo intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Pero cuando me dispongo a repetir la experiencia, Lanie me lo impide.

¡Ya basta, Kate! – me dice en un tono firme que raramente le he oído–¡Quédate tranquila te vas a hacer daño! ¡No puedes donarle sangre porque estás embarazada! Así que deja tu rabieta en este momento y siéntate aquí conmigo! – concluye rápidamente sin tomar aire. – ¡Ahora! – grita viendo que no me muevo.

Me quedo petrificada en el lugar. ¿Ha dicho que estoy embarazada ?¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada y no saberlo ? Hago cuentas y todo cuadra : ¡después de la detención de Braken y nuestra "pequeña celebración", no me ha vuelto a bajar! Claro, estaba tan metida en mi dolor que ni siquiera pensé en eso.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunto.

Lanie me lo explica todo.

Ahora estoy aun más preocupada si cabe. Si Rick muere, no podre criar a nuestro hijo sola. No sin él. No habrá un día en que lo mire y no vea a Rick reflejado en él, o ella. No me lo puedo creer, esto me rebasa. No estoy preparada para afrontar todo esto sola.

* * *

Hace ya una semana y Rick no se despierta. Yo he visto a nuestro bebé. Es muy chiquito todavía, apenas estoy de 9 semanas, pero está sano. El latido de su corazón es el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Paso todo el tiempo con Rick, le hablo una y otra vez de nuestro futuro, de nuestra boda, de nuestro hijo. Le pido que se despierte pronto para que podamos vivir nuestro final feliz. Le digo que no se rinda, como él me dijo a mi, que ahora estamos muy cerca de formar la familia que soñábamos tener.

De repente, siento una presión en mi mano y levanto la mirada para encontrarme frente a los ojos azules del hombre de mi vida. ¡Se despertó y me esta sonriendo!

–¿De verdad estás embarazada? – me pregunta con voz ronca.

–Si– le respondo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le tomo la mano y la pongo sobre mi vientre todavía plano mientras lo beso delicadamente.

¡Soy feliz, no nos ha abandonado, esta pesadilla se ha terminado y finalmente podremos vivir nuestro sueño !


End file.
